Brie Larson
| Origin = Sacramento, California, U.S. | Genre = Rock, pop, acoustic |Occupations = Actress, Singer, Songwriter |Instruments = Piano, Acoustic Guitar, Electric Guitar,(Bass Guitar) (Drums) | Years_active = 2003–present | Label = Casablanca (2004–2006) Universal Music (2007–present) }} Brie Larson (born Brianne Sidonie Desaulniers on October 1, 1989) is an American actress and pop rock singer/songwriter. She is best known for her roles in United States of Tara, Sleepover and Remember The Daze. Her debut album Finally Out of P.E. was released in October 2005. Biography Early life Larson was born in Sacramento, California. She decided to be an actress when she was seven years old and was one of the youngest students of the American Conservatory Theater. She moved to Los Angeles, California in 1998, right before her ninth birthday. She currently lives in Los Angeles with her family. She has a younger sister, Mimsy. Acting career Larson's first job was performing in sketches on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno and soon after, was cast in two back-to-back television series. One of the series was Schimmel which was announced but never aired, since right before filming, Robert Schimmel was diagnosed with cancer. After being "on hold" for ten months FOX canceled the show. Three weeks later she auditioned for a new show on The WB, which at the time was called In Your Dreams, Larson landed the role of Emily (the youngest daughter to Bob Saget's character). The show was selected for the 2001–2002 fall season and was renamed Raising Dad. The show was canceled late into the season, so she was not able to audition for a new series until the next pilot season. Larson was also cast in the pilot for the ABC sitcom, Hope and Faith, but she and some of the other cast members were dropped. In 2003, Larson was chosen to play Courtney Enders for the Disney Channel Original Movie Right on Track, which was based on a true story. In July 2004, she co-starred with a large cast of teen actors in the film Sleepover, playing the vicious popular girl Liz. She also had a small role in the movie, 13 Going on 30 in the role of a "six chick". This movie starred Jennifer Garner. Larson also appeared in the film Hoot, opposite actors Logan Lerman and Cody Linley, both of whom are very good friends of hers. The film opened on May 5, 2006. Larson's voice is also featured in the movie Farce of the Penguins as a teenage penguin. She played Angie in the 2007 comedy/drama Remember the Daze. Larson appeared in the 2008 short film The Babysitter, written and directed by David H. Steinberg and co-starring Josh Cooke, Molly Hagan and John Kapelos. The film can be seen exclusively online at Atom Films. Larson was supposed to co-star with Danny DeVito in a film called No Place Like Home. The film was to be released sometime in 2008, but as of April 2009 nothing has come of it. Larson appeared on an episode of Ghost Whisperer in January 2008. She also has a role as Kate in the 2008 film, Tanner Hall. Tanner Hall's directors are Francesca Gregorini and Tatiana von Furstenberg. It is unknown when Tanner Hall will be released, but it is listed as 'completed' on the IMDb. The movie is said to take place in an all girls boarding school. Larson played the character Kate Gregson on the Showtime series United States of Tara. The first season aired in January 2009 for 12 episodes, and ended in early April 2009. The show has been renewed for a second season, which will consist of 12 more episodes and air in early 2010. She is now currently known as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Music career ''Finally Out of P.E. After Larson had worked in a few music projects and recorded a few tracks like, "Not a Freak," "Invisible Girl," and "Go, Goodbye," in 2003, Michael Binikos produced the demo that got Larson signed to Casablanca Records. Larson is said to have written "Invisible Girl" when she was only twelve years old. In late 2004, her first single, "She Said", was announced and went to play on the radio in January 2005. The video for the song was filmed on January 9, 2005, and was featured on MTV's ''TRL as a PreRL on April 4. The song peaked at #31 on the Billboard Hot 100 Single Sales and the single was the 99th best-selling single of 2005, according to Soundscan. In the summer of 2005, Larson toured with Hollywood recording artist Jesse McCartney and had a concert at KISS FM for more than 20,000 people. Towards the end of the summer, Larson also joined the Teen People's Rock 'n Shop Tour. "Whatever" was announced to be her intended second single, but was canceled. After her album had been pushed back numerous times, her record label released Finally Out of P.E. - The DVD on May 24, 2005, featuring her music video for "She Said" and the 'Making of the Video' plus her Sessions@AOL performances. Her debut LP, Finally Out of P.E., was finally released on October 18, which has sold 4,000 copies in United States. Larson released a follow-up single, "Life After You". The song debuted on AOL's Kids Online on June 27. She also sang the end credit track in the movie Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus. A music video featuring Larson performing the song appears as a bonus feature on the movie's DVD. 2006–2007 In 2006, Larson co-wrote and performed a song on the original soundtrack for the film Hoot, "Coming Around". The soundtrack entered in the Billboard 200. On March 1, 2006, Larson performed an acoustic set of new songs at L.A.'s famous Viper Room. New material included "Dear Universe", "Powershift", "Stilts and the Titanic", and "Superstition". Larson also performed "Falling Into History", a track from her debut album, and "Closer to Fine"; a cover of the Indigo Girls song. "Stilts and the Titanic" was later released as a demo version on Larson's Official Myspace in the summer 2006. There is no word on whether or not the songs performed at her Viper Room showcase will be released. In December 2006, Larson recorded her version of The Beatles classic song, "A Day in the Life" and posted it on her official MySpace. Brie is currently writing/recording her second album. All of the songs will reportedly be written by Larson, with the collaboration of Tony Berg. 2008-Present Larson is said to be in the process of writing and recording her sophomore album. Larson announced on October 22, 2008 to fans via her official Myspace blog that she will be recording a 5 track EP with new material, and will provide backing vocals for artist, Caitlin Crosby's latest album. Larson's EP will include a re-recorded version of Ugly, a track from her debut album, and new songs titled; "Dear Universe" (previously performed at Larson's Viper Room show in March 2006), "Sharpen My Nails", "Arielle", and "If All Goes Well".http://myspace.com/brielarsonmusic Oct 22, 2008 blog from Larson's Official Myspace Discography Albums Finally Out Of P.E. *Released: October 18, 2005 (U.S.) *U.S. sales: 4,000 *RIAA certification: - *Singles: **2005: "She Said" **2005: "Life After You" EP *Released:Unknown *Status:Writing/Recording *Tracklisting: 1. Dear Universe 2. Sharpen My Nails 3. If All Goes Well 4. Arielle 5. Ugly (rerecorded from debut album.) Other Unreleased Songs 1. Dear Universe 2. Powershift 3. Superstition *These songs were performed at Larson's 2006 Viper Room gig, however, there hasn't been an official studio release. Singles Filmography/television roles References External links * Official website * Official music website * Brie Larson at MySpace * * * The Babysitter * Brie's Official Blog Category:Actress Category:Born in the 1980's